


Brotherly teasing

by SilentAcid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAcid/pseuds/SilentAcid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most siblings, the Tenjo brothers do engage in silly fights over really petty things. And, like the observant little brother he is, Haruto does tease his older brother about certain subjects. | Drabble. Re-posted from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly teasing

One would say that with how close the Tenjo brothers were, they would never engage in something as trivial as an argue over what they’re gonna watch in the TV. And they would be all kinds of wrong because they in fact _did_ have these fights. More often than would be expected, too.

“Give me back the remote, you little devil!”

Haruto shrieked loudly, clutching tightly at the device and ran off to hide from his brother behind the couch. He didn’t like the idea of watching the Korean League finals instead of the newest episode of ESPer Robin, not at all. But somehow Kaito seemed unusually stubborn about it–why, the boy wondered as his older brother chased after him, forcing him to flee from his hideout. Was it because of who qualified for the finals?

Kaito whined loudly as he stopped suddenly, then jumping over the back of the couch so that he could actually catch the younger Tenjo before he deserted from the room. But even though he actually held him now, it was still hard to take the remote from him, as the boy was squirming, stubbornly trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

“For god’s sake, Haruto!”

“But Nii-san..!”

“Oh come on, we can watch this episode tomorrow–the finals are going on _live_!”

“You only want to watch because you like _**him**_!”

Caught off guard, Kaito froze for a second–enough for his little brother to struggle out of his arms and make another attempt at fleeing from the room.

“Not true!” the older of the brothers shouted, instantly chasing after the younger one. Haruto let out a loud, almost terrified squeal when Kaito caught him again.

“Don’t lie Nii-san!” the boy whined, still struggling with the blond, desperately trying to keep the remote out of his range.

“Am not lying!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

They’d probably continue to squabble like this for much, much longer–likely missing both, the show as well as the tournament finals–but Haruto got an idea better than just arguing his brother. Even if it would mean he’d have to give up on watching ESPer Robin today…

“Will you admit it if I promise to return the remote?” he asked, glancing at his big brother above his shoulder. One could only wonder how did this kid become so sly in such young age, but the answer was easy–his own brother’s, as well as the Arclight brothers’ influence. Kaito, once again completely shocked with the boy’s words, let go of him, falling on the floor. He looked at his brother confused, his lips parting as if he wanted to say something, but quickly he closed them, licking them nervously, as he turned his head away.

“Will you really give it back if I will?” Haruto didn’t even really answer, he just nodded his head lightly and reached out the hand he held the remote control with toward the blond, as if in an attempt to encourage him.

“Okay, I… _might be_ crushing on him a little bit,” Kaito muttered, his head still turned to the side and his cheeks tinting with a faint shade of red.

“I don’t think it’s just ‘a little bit’, Nii-san,” the child murmured, pouting slightly–but he dropped the remote on his brother’s lap before he ran off to climb onto the couch anyway.

Normally, Kaito would probably grump all over the place for quite a while after an incident like this, but considering that the finals have already started by then, he decided to let it pass for now, eventually come back to grumping later.

The second he’s seen IV on the TV, however, he forgot about it completely.

Haruto didn’t really pay attention to the duel running on in the TV–he was more focused on his big brother, who was staring at the screen in awe, so intensely that he forgot to blink every once in a while. The boy sighed, shaking his head lightly. His brother sometimes was really hopeless.


End file.
